$ (-1)\cdot(-1) = \; ?$
Solution: $(-1)\cdot(-1)$ is $-1$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-1$ The exponent is $2$ $(-1)\cdot(-1)$ is $-1$ to the power of $2$ $(-1)\cdot(-1) = -1^{2}$